Three People, Two Scots and One Love
by jenwise
Summary: An OC stumbles into the Atlantis mission because of her genes and meets the Scottish doctor of her dreams. His adventures become hers including his death. Story follows all 5 seasons. Rating will change. Betareader is needed. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Rising**

„Jenny, you have been my first medical emergency since we arrived in Atlantis and you stayed my first priority ever since. " Carson said.

Confused the young woman looked at the doctor. And then he said the words that she wanted to hear him say since the first moment she had laid eyes on him.

_A lot of incidents earlier_

"Dr Beckett should be proud he's genetically advanced." Dr Weir said referring to Carson's fear of sitting in the Ancient chair. She and Dr McKay continued arguing while a young woman named Jenny Keehily was barely noticing the two of them. She was walking through the Antarctica Stargate Base trying to leave every technical device of the thousands that seemed to be here unharmed. With her jaw hanging wide open she watched a man examining a thing that either looked like a giant fish with tentacles or a… well, a giant alien sperm. What she didn't know then was that the thing was an Ancient drone.

But what she did know was that the man who just passed her by had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He was saying something about a "waste of time" and that apparently the ugly looking chair in the middle of the igloo base wasn't working.

How could a chair NOT work? Was there something more to it then just the uncomfortably looking prospect of sitting on it? Most of the time Jenny didn't even know what she was doing here. Probably, that happens when a foreign country asks for your help because they happened to come across your medical data that seemed to be some sort of special. She didn't even bother to think about how the Americans got hold of her German blood tests after all.

Somehow, the weird looking and even faster talking Dr McKay had forced Mr Blue Eyes back on the chair again. Since he wasn't looking very comfortable, Jenny supposed that her assumption about the chair was right. He even looked kind of scared. Eavesdropping brought her his name: Dr Carson Beckett. He was a medical doctor, not like Dr McKay. Most of the names of the personnel she did know because people shouted them somewhere and the designated person then ran to that spot.

Dr Beckett now had closed his eyes and was seemingly concentrating on something. Suddenly the chair he was sitting on fell backward and illuminated as did the sperm-thing. Unfortunately, it did more than that. It all happened so fast, Jenny couldn't even see how. The thing flew off, something exploded and she had to duck to avoid being hit. People were thrown down and started screaming. She had no idea what was happening.

Dr Weir ran to the chair and Dr Beckett and Jenny heard him saying: "I told you I was the wrong person." That was the first time she noticed his cute Scottish accent. But that thought vanished immediately because it was instantaneously replaced by the feeling that something was wrong. Of course the explosion and the people's following precipitance was indication enough that something was off, but there was something else – a feeling in her gut.

"Concentrate on shutting that weapon down before it hurts someone!" Dr Weir said and Jenny could see Dr Beckett trying. Somehow she knew that his efforts weren't enough. His self-doubts were abstracting his major goal – to stop the drone. On a sudden impulse Jenny ran to him and knelt in front of the chair. Automatically her hands hovered of Dr Beckett's hands, their fingers entwined over the armrests of the Ancient chair and her eyelids closed. Immediately, she could feel so many things at once – the chair, the drone's position and in some way Dr Beckett's mind and his fear.

Later, when she was told what happened at that moment, people would say she didn't move her lips. But somehow she communicated to Dr Beckett to calm down.

He hadn't even noticed her approach on him. He just heard a woman's voice in his mind. "Focus on the drone. Focus on its power source. Turn it off.", the female voice told him. It was pleasant to not be alone in this situation anymore. In front of his mental eye Carson could even see where he had to disable the drone. And then he knew that he had done it. The weapon was turned off. Relief flooded through him and he opened his eyes. "I think I did it."

"Major Shepard has reported the drone appears to have been incapacitated." one of the military staff reported. Dr Beckett sighed and his "Holy crap!" seemed to say it all.

But then he noticed the young woman kneeling in front of him, their fingers entwined.

Relieved, she had also opened her eyes and smiled at Dr Beckett. But then Jenny's eyelids fluttered shut again and the world went black for her. Her fingers slipped out between Dr Beckett's and she fell unconsciously to the side and on the ground.

Wondering what she was doing in front of him but being first and foremost alarmed by her fall, Dr Beckett's medical routine kicked in and he jumped out of the chair to check on her vitals. Yelling for a stretcher he had a finger on her throat to find out that she had a very low pulse.

All that and the following moments all happened without Jenny's awareness. (10:00)

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**** – Rising Part 2**

Slowly Jenny regained consciousness. She heard voices in a distance and the lurid light that penetrated the walls of the igloo base hurt her eyes when she forced them to open. Blinking a couple of times she realized that she was lying on a stretcher; a man's back in a blue pullover was turned to her. Jenny was trying to get up when he finally turned around to face her. It was Dr. Beckett with a flipchart in his hand. He was smiling. Jenny felt a sensation in her stomach as if she had just missed a step on a staircase. Maybe her dizziness had not totally worn off, yet.

Gradually her memories came flashing back and Jenny remembered the rather intimate moment she had shared with the handsome Doctor.While she was struggling with her blurry vision as well as finding her balance Dr. Beckett said "Och, look who's back amongst the living! You should lay still for a little bit longer although you did only faint. Nothing to worry about. But if you don't want to listen to me then at least let me give you a hand, love."

He had grasped Jenny's arm to steady her and help her sit on the stretcher. Still a little shaky she looked straight into his deep blue eyes.

"How are you feeling, love? That was quite a trick you pulled out of your sleeve there. What was that exactly?"

He had called her 'love'. That was a nice thing to hear here in this foreign place where the young woman felt pretty lonely and lost. Jenny knew, however, that it was just a phrase. But still...

"I'm fine, thank you. My head hurts a little, though. I have no idea what happened with that chair. It just did. One minute I am ducking flying debris and the next I am - I don't know, controlling a chair? Does that even make any sense to you?"

Desperately, she was trying to make head or tail of it.

"Well, what say you to walking a few steps back to the chair? Maybe we can figure something out on the way. Can you stand?"

Again the doctor offered Jenny his hand and then his arm for support. When she was finally almost on eyelevel with him she looked up and once more in those beautiful eyes of his.

"My name is Jenny Keehily, by the way," she blurted out grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny," he replied. "I'm Dr. Carson Beckett. Please call me Carson. After what we've been through, I think the first name base is adequate. I mean, when I was sitting on that chair, I heard a woman's voice in my head. That was you, wasn't it?"

The two of them had started walking back into the center of the igloo base towards the chair.

"Yeah, I guess that was me, because I could hear your voice in my mind, too."

Arm in arm they were approaching the chair.

"Well, apart from that rogue drone and you fainting as a result of saving my sorry self, the experience itself was just incredible. The second I shut my eyes, I could see you see, I felt power I've never had before, I had it dancing across the sky... it was magical it really was. They're lucky, I don't know where it came from I just tried to concentrate and with your help the drone shut itself down."

Carson chuckled when a man in uniform and pilot sunglasses appeared in front of them.

"So you were the one." he said.

"Me?" The doctor looked uncomfortably from the strange man to Jenny. Only the chair was between them and the apparently angry pilot.

"You were the one who fired that thing at me."

Fishing for words Carson answered truthfully. "Look we're doing research. Working with technology that's light-years beyond us and we make mistakes. I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry."

Jenny looked from one man to the other and just hoped that Carson's apology would be accepted. She was thankful though, that he hadn't mentioned her part in the whole scenario. Her mind was still slightly hazy.

"Well, next time just be a little more careful, ok?" the military guy said.

"That's what I said."

The next time? Jenny sincerely hoped there would be no next time. What had she gotten herself into…?

"What the heck was that thing anyway?" the pilot asked.

Carson tried to answer the question with a puzzled look on his face. "You mean the drone? - The weapon the Ancients built to defend this outpost."

"The who?"

Jenny was confused that the man hadn't heard of them before.

The doctor was astonished as well. "You do have security clearance to be here?" Suspiciously he looked at Jenny, who was still at his side holding on to his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, General O'Neill just gave it to me."

"Then you don't even know about the Stargate!" Carson exclaimed flabbergasted.

"The what?" was all the pilot could say to that.

Great, Jenny thought, not even the military personnel have a clue with what we are dealing here. We're really off to a great start…

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**** – Rising Part 3**

_Since I haven't said it before, I own nothing of the Stargate-franchise and/or the songs I am going to use, although I'd like to :) Scripted episodes and lyrics can all be found on the internet, so I don't think that I can be blamed if I use one or the other line._

_Also, I am still looking for a beta-reader who is willing to put up with my delusions of grandeur, weird English and… well, my stories in general._

_Last but not least, THANKS to all my reviewers and story-alerters (is that even a word?)! I sincerely apologize for the long time I needed to post this new chapter. I had this little obligation called university education end getting my degree…_

_But now that I am finished, without further ado, here is my next chapter._

Great, Jenny thought, not even the military personnel have a clue with what we are dealing here. We're really off to a great start…

"I didn't know anything about the stargate and all that stuff until only recently, too." Jenny explained to the man, whose name she had learned to be Major Sheppard. He circled the chair curiously.

Dr Beckett was explaining, how the Ancients used the chair and how only certain people with the rare gene could operate this kind of technology, when Major Sheppard suddenly took a seat on it.

Startled and with the words "Please don't" on his lips, the doctor could only watch as the chair illuminated again and put Major Sheppard into a lying position. Astounded Carson looked at Jenny, who was as astonished as he was about the odds that the Major should happen to have the gene as well.

"Just stay calm" was all she could say while Carson was rushing to get Dr. Weir.

After that, Jenny learned among other things that Major Sheppard had better control over the chair device than Carson, that her mission to the Pegasus galaxy would probably be a one way ticket and that she simply couldn't manage to get a certain doctor out of her mind. The more so, since the two of them had become friends whilst preparing for their mission in the Chayenne Mountain Complex. Both were completely new to the military environment and especially to the space travel thing.

Nevertheless, they could not be more different, too. Dr. Beckett was an expert on his field, who had discovered the Ancient gene therapy himself. Whereas Jenny had been an aspiring teacher whose only reason of being on the stargate program was her DNA and maybe her minor linguistics degree. She would have to work on the latter since her teaching skills wouldn't be doing her any good where she was going.

Carson had told her about his last evening and dinner with his mother including haggis (Yuck!) and Jenny had told him about her family and how she hated that she couldn't tell them when she would come back.

On the day of their departure, Jenny found herself again in the position of trying to not stumble over anything important or break something expensive. Carson was giving orders and directing the medical staff which had Jenny admire his work ethics and get out of his way at the same time. They might have been good acquaintances with a starting friendship but when it came to official stargate business, Carson was in charge and Jenny was a freshman. A freshman who had fainted in front of a guy she really liked after meddling with Ancient equipment. When she thought about it, Jenny really felt embarrased and the uniform they made her wear didn't really make it any better. It didn't conceal any body flaws one might have but at least the blue color went with her long red hair, which she had tamed into a bun.

When Jenny had reached the gateroom, all went very quiet since Dr. Weir was giving a speech. "Every one of you volunteered for this mission and you represent over a dozen countries." she said and Carson looked at Jenny. During Dr Weir's speech Jenny had found the doctor and partly hid behind, partly stood next to him.

It was the one last chance to get off the mission. Jenny looked at Carson excited, afraid and nervous all at the same time. He smiled back at her.

Finally, when the dialling process was completed and the stargate whooshed towards them both started clapping. Briefly, they looked at eachother and Jenny had the overwhelming feeling that at the other side of that waterlike wall a whole new life would be waiting for her.

After the first wave of military teams had went through, it was on her and other civilians to walk through the gate. Jenny had a sinking feeling in her stomach and was rather reluctant to go. Fortnately, on her way up the ramp she found herself once more next to Carson who seemed to have noticed her hesitant demeanor. She exhaled audibly and felt him looking at her from the side.

"Come on, lass. Let's go through that thing together. Give me your hand before you faint again." Carson smiled at her reassuringly and grabbed her outstretched hand. He pulled her through the event horizon and the last coherent thought the young woman had before her journey through the wormhole, was about his hand in hers. (24:30)

_So, __I hope you liked this new chapter after all this time. I promise to update more regularly from now on since I have a summer break right now :). Please review whether I should change anything or whether somebody would like to be my betareader and hence get the first and exclusive draft of my wish-wash._


End file.
